


Take One Step… And Then One More

by alienat



Series: Mending'verse [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays are the best days ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take One Step… And Then One More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  as wild card for the prompt baby – first steps. This is also a timestamp for my story ‘Mending a Broken Heart’. Comments are love.

Sundays are Jensen’s favorite day of the week. It’s the only day he gets to spend with this family from the beginning to the end. He doesn’t have to work and can concentrate completely on Jared and the kids.

He plays Guitar Hero with Luke and has tea parties with Sophie-Ellie. He spends time with Annie just talking about their week. He also spends time with Jared and the twins, Tyler and Jamie, crawling around on the floor and playing with them.

He still can’t believe that the twins are his. They’re almost a year now and every time he looks at them his heart swells with love. He loves Annie, Luke and Sophie-Ellie just like they were his, but it’s still different if you see your kids getting bigger every day. There are so many firsts Jensen’s missed with his other three kids. The first smile, the first tooth, the first ‘Dada’, the first rolling around, but he gets to experience that with the twins and he relishes those moments.

This Sunday Jensen is lying on the couch, with Jared lying next to him. They have to squish together so they can both fit on the couch, but Jensen loves it. Jared is pressed against Jensen’s chest with his back and Jensen has his hand pushed beneath Jared’s shirt, drawing random patterns on Jared’s flat and muscular belly.

Luke is sitting on the opposite side of the room and reads one of his Superman comics. Sophie-Ellie is upstairs playing with her Barbies and Annie is over at Mike and Tom’s house. The twins are rolling around on their play blanket and Jensen always has an eye on them.

Tyler is rolling around, while Jamie is playing with a ball. Jensen smiles. He couldn’t be happier. He watches Tyler pushing up on his knees and crawling over to the table. Jensen still remembers how happy he was when both Tyler and Jamie, started to crawl, even though it meant they need to pay a lot more attention to what those two are up to.

It’s when Tyler reaches for the table leg that Jared tenses beneath Jensen’s hands and Jensen knows that something important is about to happen. Jared turns and gives Jensen a blinding smile, before looking back at their son, who tries to pull himself to stand on his two short legs. Jensen feels his heartbeat speed up and he wants to help, wants to cheer for his little baby boy.

But Tyler manages on his own. He seems to be a little surprised at what he’s done and turns his head with wide shocked eyes at his daddies. Jensen smiles and nods.

“C’mon, Ty. You can do it.”

Jared sits up and opens his arms for Tyler. Even Luke seems to get that he’s about to witness something important, because he put his comic book away and is watching his little brother intently.

“Come to Daddy, Ty.”

Tyler cocks his head and let’s go of the table. Jensen holds his breath and his heart skips a beat when Tyler takes his first step towards Jared and then another one. Tears spring to his eyes and his heart is so full of love for his family that he expects it to burst anytime soon.

Tyler takes another wobbly step towards Jared, when Jamie starts to cry. He’s holding his arms out to his brother and Jensen has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. Jamie feels left out. The crying seems to startle Tyler and soon his butt is hitting the floor.

Jared and Jensen are both up on their feet in a second scooping up their babies showering them with soft kisses and praises. Luke rolls his eyes and turns back to his comic book, but Jensen sees the proud smile displaying on his face.

Tyler doesn’t walk again that day, but Jensen has the image burned into his memory. After they put the kids to bed that night, Jensen turns to Jared and puts his arms around his neck. Their lips meet in a chaste kiss and when they part Jensen is smiling.

“We have the best and most intelligent kids,” he says and Jared chuckles. “What? You disagree?”

Jared shakes his head, still chuckling. “I couldn’t agree more.”

They do have the best kids.  
  



End file.
